


Never Enough Cookies

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 2 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	Never Enough Cookies

Your neighbor’s two favorite holidays were Halloween and Christmas. They seemed to be the only ones he celebrated, because they were the only times of year he decorated his windows with little decals. 

Just last year, before Christmas, was when you’d moved in. You remembered the cute, pudgy snowman decals and the lights of the Christmas tree, complete with Doctor Who Tardis Tree Topper, staring at you through the window. You also remembered blushing furiously when he caught you staring for too long, giving him a short wave before ducking back into your apartment.

His name was Spencer Reid; he worked for the FBI, didn’t have any pets, no siblings either, just one mother, who had some kind of medical problem that kept them apart more than he liked to admit. But that was all you knew about him. Well that and the fact that whenever you were around him, you got all fuzzy inside. The heat would spread across your face and you’d stutter over your words. He on the other hand - Spencer would shuffle his feet against the floor, and start blurting out random facts, probably from nervousness. Because he liked you too…right? That’s what you thought at least. 

Now it was Christmas time again, and once again the decals went up in his window. Your interactions with him because more comfortable and fluid, but neither of you seemed to be able to work up the courage to ask the other out. One of these days it would happen. It would. You were sure of it.

As you turned around to take in the glory of your apartment, you couldn’t help but be proud of your decorations. It look like Christmas threw up in here - and it was great. On the shelf above your electric fireplace, sat an Elf on the Shelf, as well as Frosty, Santa and Grinch dolls. The Island of Misfit Toys from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer also sat nearby, on the small table next to the TV. All year round, you would have lights of some sort strung up on the walls. Most recently, they were Deadpool lights - a total impulse buy - but now they were multicolored lights that matched the ones on your tree. It was a geeky tree, complete with ornaments from all the different movies and television shows you enjoyed, but unlike Spencer, who topped it with Doctor Who geekery, your tree was topped with the Sorting Hat from Harry Potter; the tree was a hufflepuff, you were sure of it.

With a smile on your face, you skipped across the hardwood floor and into the kitchen, lighting a gingerbread scented candle and pulling out all the ingredients you’d need for your traditional holiday cookies - peppermint patties-stuffed chocolate cookies. They were fucking divine.

For hours, you sang along to Christmas songs, baking to your heart’s content. Everyone you knew was getting cookies this year. 

Spencer couldn’t help but giggle to himself as Y/N danced her way across her apartment. He was 99% sure that she had no idea he’d noticed her. But how could he not?

Her smile lit up the room. She had a Sorting Hat on top of her Christmas tree. She was pretty and kind, and from what little he knew, smart too. 

Since she’d moved in last year, he’d wanted to ask her out, but every time he tried to open his mouth, he heard himself say something completely stupid, so he’d never built up the ability to say anything. He could see by the look of her apartment that she’d been decorating, and each time she emerged from her kitchen, she had a little more flour or sugar on her, so he assumed she was doing some holiday baking. 

Year after year, he spent his Christmas alone. Occasionally, he would be able to visit his mother, but the holidays for some reason, were kind to her in regards to her illness, so more often than not they made do with a phone call rather than a visit. He was tired of spending the holidays alone. Maybe the next time he passed Y/N he’d work up the courage to ask her out.

After what felt like days, but was actually only hours of baking, you were finally finished. There were enough cookies for your boss and co-workers that you needed to give something but didn’t feel like spending any money on, as well as the mailman and your pizza delivery guy…what? You were on a first name basis and the boy looked like he needed to eat; what college kid didn’t appreciate free food?

You also had enough to feed the entire block. You’d made way too many. Looking at the mound of delicious smelling chocolatey peppermint concoctions, you wondered whether Spencer liked the combination. Maybe he’d want some cookies?

You packaged up what you’d be bringing to everyone you’d already intended to and then gathered up a plate for Spencer before pulling on your coat and traveling across the street.

Knock, knock.

“Hello?” You heard him say. “Who’s there?”

“It’s Y/N. From across the street.” He was there in seconds with a smile on his face.

“Y/N,” he stuttered. “It’s nice to see you. What’s this?”

“Do you like chocolate and peppermint? I made enough cookies to feed a small army. Just a few too many. And I figured you’d like some. Love the Christmas tree topper by the way.” You needed to stop. You were rambling. Shut up, brain.

Spencer just chuckled and opened the door a little wider. “I-I love chocolate and peppermint…do you want to come in?”

Taking his invitation, you walked into the apartment and handed him the plate of cookies, listening as he crumpled up the tinfoil and took a bite. His mumble of approval was your soundtrack as you took in his apartment from a new perspective. Christmas threw up in his place too. But something about it was even more magical. It could’ve been its newness to you, or maybe it was the placement of the lights. Knowing him, he had them perfectly mathematically placed for the most magic possible. “Y/N, these are delicious.” His mouth was full, but you knew what he said anyway. “Where did you get this recipe?”

“Just online. I started making them a couple years ago and they’ve been a hit with everyone I’ve ever known.”

Without realizing it, the two of you fell into easy conversation, only noticing the time when Spencer’s watch went off two hours after you’d walked into the apartment. Casually, he strolled over to the kitchen and counter and took some pills - you were assuming that was what the alarm was for - and started blushing. “Ummm…Y/N, I-I-I don’t know if this is too straight-forward or out of the blue. I’m hoping it’s not. But if it is I’m sorry…would you maybe want to go out to dinner with me?”

The smile spread across your face; you could feel your cheeks heating up. Instead of saying anything, you walked into the kitchen and got up on your tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. “I’d love that Spencer. Would you want to go now? I’m starving.”

“Me too,” he laughed. “I’m saving these cookies for later.”

Though you’d been having a good time talking before, his smile seemed even more natural now. He pulled on his coat and picked up yours, holding it out for you to step into. Such a gentleman. “I still can’t believe I made so many. Next year, I’ll have to remember so I don’t make too many.”

“I’m firmly of the belief that there are never enough cookies. Case in point, if you hadn’t made more than you needed, we may not be here right now.” Spencer stopped in the doorway and turned to face you. You were both grinning like idiots. 

Then out of nowhere, he dipped his head to take your lips in a more heated, yet still sweet kiss. “Sorry, I just…I’ve been wanting to do that since you moved in.”

“Me too. You’re right. There are never enough cookies.”


End file.
